Red like
by Kiss-Suki
Summary: Cette histoire raconte comment deux ennemies que tout opposent sont devenues amis puis amants. Unis par un amour sans faille l'un pour l'autre, ils iront contre les lois pour braver les interdits. Telle est la triste romance d'Ichigo et de Sôsuke ...
1. Chapter 1

Voilà le début de ma nouvelle fic !

J'espère qu'elle vous plairas comme moi je me plais à l'écrire.

Ce 1er chapitre sert d'introduction donc il est un peu court. Bien sur, les prochains chapitres seront aussi longs que ceux de « Tout le monde aime Ichigo ».

Bon ba voilà, c'est parti !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cette nuit là , Ichigo n'arrivait pas à dormir. Le jeune homme était tellement soucieux que dès qu'il fermait un œil, un profond sentiment de culpabilité l'envahissait. En effet, cela faisait 2 ans, jours pour jours, qu'Ichigo avait combattu avec courage et détermination le traître de la soul society, Aizen Sôsuke. Pourtant, le roux était rongé par le remord.

Lors de cet affrontement, Ichigo avait ressenti toute la tristesse ainsi que la solitude du brun et avec du recul, l'ex-shinigami s'en voulait de l'avoir jeté en prison comme il l'a fait. Bien entendu, il avait essayé d'en parler à son père mais Isshin ne voulait pas entendre parler du traître et dès qu'Ichigo prononçait son prénom, son père se refermait sur lui même.

Cette même nuit, l'ancien shinigami ouvrit sa fenêtre et observa le ciel : le froid du mois de décembre ne le gêna absolument pas. Il prononça le nom d'Aizen, se délectant de chaque syllabe, en se demandant comment un si beau prénom pouvait déranger son père tant que ça. Il le fit rouler entre ses lèvres, le trouvant de plus en plus beau à chaque élocution. Il observa les étoiles et se demanda comment était la prison de la Soul-society : il l'imagina sombre, humide, profonde, puante, délabré … Le remord l'envahit de nouveau en imaginant Aien torturé et d nouveau seul.

Ichigo refermit sa fenêtre et se remit dans son lit, devenu frais grâce au bol d'air qu'il avait prit. Il s'enfouit sous sa couette pour retrouver un peu de chaleur. Il se rappela un instant l'odeur du traître : il ferma les yeux et parvint même à l'imaginer contre lui jusqu'à ressentir la pression de son corps sur le matelas. L'impression était tellement réel qu'il tenta de toucher le torse d'Aizen, il fut déçu en ne sentant que son lit glacé.

Il finit par s'endormir en essayant de chasser de son esprit toutes les idées qui avaient un rapport avec le traitre mais en y réfléchissant bien, ou tout se qu'il vivait aujourd'hui avait été influencé par Aizen : s'il n'étais plus shinigami, s'il menait une vie ordinaire, c'est parce qu'il s'était sacrifié pour sauver Karakura.

Pourtant, il ne lui en voulait pas pour ça. Certains shinigami lui manqué même comme Renji et Rukia, ils l'avaient aidés à sauver Orihime au Hueco Mundo et il leurs en était très reconnaissant. Il eut un pincement au cœur en pensant au visage de Renji : même si il avait du mal à se l'avouer, il l'aimait beaucoup et se rappelait avec nostalgie de leurs engueulades …

Il devait avoir bien changé aujourd'hui, Ichigo l'imaginait les cheveux encore plus longs qu'avant, de nouveaux tatouage sur ses avants-bras, peut être même encore plus musclé que la dernière fois.

Bref, sa vie l'ennuyait, il avait envie de les revoir et de reprendre sa vie de shinigami qui lui plaisait tant. Son cœur tremblait pourtant à chaque fois que le jeune homme pensait au brun et ne reconnaissait pas ce sentiment qui grandissait en lui, ce sentiment qui le rendra plus fort mais qui le fera également souffrir comme jamais il avait souffert …

Red like the beginning …

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Et voilà mon petit Ichi en proie aux doutes … Comme quoi dans une fic, quelques mots peuvent tout changer !

C'est un récit à la 3ème personne mais le prochain seras un récit à la 1ère personne, histoire de s'intégrer un peu plus à l'histoire …

Je suis pressé de vous montrer toute les idées que j'ai pour cette fic : il y aura du sang, des larmes, mais aussi des sentiments forts comme l'amour, la haine, la vengeance … Bref, c'est une véritable tragédie qui va unir les deux personnages principaux.

Merci de me laisser des commentaires (même si il n'y a pas grand chose à commenter T.T)

Je vous donne rendez vous ce week-end pour la suite !


	2. Chapter 2

Hello tout le monde !

5 Reviews pour juste une intro ? Je n'en revenais pas ^^ Merci à tout les gens qui me suivent ! (et continuez surtout lol) Passons à la rubrique réponses aux reviews :

Lassarry : Merci pour la leçon ^^ Mais je crois avoir respecté ça … Tu parles dans mon résumé ? J'ai mit Sôsuke parce qu'avais pas la place de mettre Aizen Sôsuke (et Kurosaki Ichigo) mais bien sur Ichigo l'appellera plus tard par son petit prénom … En tout cas je suis très content d'avoir gagné une lectrice (lecteur ?).

Nemyr : Voilà ! Ton vœu est exaucé : tu vas pouvoir jugée ! Merci de me suivre, je me rends compte que tu es une de mes plus fidèles lectrices !

Framboise-sama : Tu sais ce que je pense de toi, ma petite Framboise, nouvellement ma beta !

Clair Obscure : Ah … Une nouvelle ! lol Je te dis ça car dans toutes mes fics, il y a toujours un semblant de IchiRen ^^ (sinon un couple à trois, je ne dirai pas non … Ils sont tout les 3 tellement beau !)

Candykun : Ouais ! Du IchiAi, c'est vraiment le meilleur pairing, je trouve parce qu'il permet d'exprimer des sentiments extrêmement forts du fait de leurs différences d'âge et de leurs camps … C'est pour ça que ça se finira en death-fic : « Tout le monde aime Ichigo » aurait dû finir mal mais j'avais fait un mini-sondage et je n'avais eu que des demandes d'happy-end donc ça c'est bien fini pour eux …

Bon ba voila … Je pense qu'on peut y aller … Ah non ! Juste un petit truc : j'avais dit que ça sera à la 1ère personne mais finalement je vais continuer à la 3ème personne car c'est plus dur, je trouve … T.T

Bonne lecture à vous !

PS : il y a du spoil durant tout le reste de l'histoire …

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Deux mois … Deux mois qu'Ichigo avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs. Le groupe de fullbrings Xcution a été battu par le roux ainsi que par les renforts envoyés par la Soul Society. Renji, Ikkaku, Kenpachi, Tôshiro, Rukia et Byakuya étaient apparus à un moment où Ichigo n'aurait jamais pensé que le Gotei 13 l'aurait aidé.

Le fait de retrouver ses anciens camarades, l'enchantait. Ainsi, lorsqu'il fût soigné, il alla à la boutique d'Urahara et descendit directement à la salle d'entrainement où Renji s'entrainait déjà : il ne portait que le bas de son kimono, car les pants de celui-ci avait glissé le long de ses cuisses, Zabimaru tournoyait autour de lui … Ichigo fût troublé par cette vision, le tatoué paraissait extrêmement concentré et cela se répercutait sur son visage sérieux où coulaient de nombreuses gouttes de transpiration.

« Eh l'ananas ! Tu viens par là ! »

Le jeune shinigami remarqua la présence du roux, désactiva son bankai et rangea Zabimaru dans son fourreau :

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, poil de carotte ?

- Eh voilà … A peine 10 secondes que l'on se parle et on s'engueule déjà …

- Mais c'est toi qui à commencé avec ton « ananas » !

- Toi, tu as continué avec ton poil de carotte !

- Bon, ça fait deux ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu … Faut peut être qu'on fasse des concessions …

- Oui, je voulais qu'on déjeune ensemble : il y a un parc à Karakura où les cerisiers sont déjà en fleurs.

- Avec plaisir ! T'as déjà préparé à manger ?

- Oui, je suis allé acheter des bentos au konbini du coin, je t'ai pris du thé glacé !

- Ah merci, du moment que je n'ai pas à boire ce truc horrible que vous appelez « café ».

- Faut s'habituer ! »

Ichigo eut un léger sourire et ils sortirent de la salle d'entrainement, ils allèrent dans la chambre où logeait Renji : des sous-vêtements jonchaient le sol et le tatoué laissait traîner son gigai dans un coin de la pièce.

« Tu pourrais faire un peu attention, tu vas endommager ton gigai à force de le malmener comme ça !

- Ne me donne pas de leçon ! Et puis, je fais ce que je veux avec mon corps ! »

Ichigo prit l'enveloppe charnelle de Renji et l'étendit sur le lit, il était à peine en sous-vêtement.

« Va te laver, je vais t'habiller ! » Le shinigami alla dans la salle de bain pendant qu'Ichigo trouva un pantalon propre dans les affaires de son ami et réussit tant bien que mal à lui enfiler. Néanmoins, il ne mit la main sur aucun tee-shirt propre. Renji sortit de la salle de bain, juste une serviette autour de la taille, ces cheveux glissaient sur ses épaules bien bâties.

« L'ananas a disparu ! Qu'est-ce que tu a fais de Renji ? Traitre !

- Ah, ah … Je suis mort de rire … répondit le shinigami ironiquement.

- En attendant, tu n'as plus aucun tee-shirt de propre.

- T'inquiètes pas ! Je ne mets pas mes affaires propres avec mes affaires sales : tu me prends pour qui ?

- Bah … Quand je vois l'état de ta chambre, je me pose des questions.

- Très drôle encore une fois … »

Le tatoué ouvrit un placard et en sortit une sacoche qui contenait de nombreux tee-shirts banals. Il en choisit un rouge ce qui fit un rappel avec ses cheveux et celui-ci allait très bien avec le pantalon noir, dont une chaine était accroché à la ceinture, qui lui donnait un air « bad boy » qui faisait craquer toutes les filles (ndla : les garçons aussi, bien que ça soit plus rare). Il mit une paire de baskets blanches, s'attacha les cheveux et mit un bandana pour se donner un air décontracté.

Les deux jeunes hommes partirent de la boutique et se rendirent au parc qu'Ichigo avait repéré la veille. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, l'endroit était bondé et les deux jeunes hommes s'assirent sous le dernier cerisier encore libre. Ils profitèrent un instant des pétales qui tombaient sur eux et ensuite, ils commencèrent à déjeuner :

« C'est très bon, merci poil de carotte !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise … Tu te fous de ma gueule et je suis censé ne rien dire …

- Pleures pas Ichi … C'est pour rigoler ! »

Renji glissa sa tête contre l'épaule du vizard qui rougissa à ce contact :

« Ichi ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça ?

- Ba oui, c'est un petit surnom : tu préfères poil de carotte ?

- Non finalement, Ichi c'est bien … T'as quoi dans ton bento ?

- Des onigiris, du riz, des prunes séchées, du gingembre …

- J'ai pas de gingembre, tu m'en donnes un peu contre mon sashimi de saumon ?

- Non ! C'est ce que je préfère !

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis ! »

Ichigo prit un petit morceau du condiment dans le bento de Renji et l'enfila dans sa bouche. Une fois avalé, il sourit victorieusement à son ami.

« T'as rien vu venir !

- Et toi, tu me prouves une fois de plus que les humains sont mal élevés !

- Et moi, que les babouins du Rukongai sont vraiment pas partageurs !

- Eh ! C'est qui le babouin ? »

Renji attrapa Ichigo par les hanches et le bloqua contre le tronc du cerisier.

« Tu t'en sortiras pas comme ça, Ichi ! One ne pique pas dans mon assiette sans conséquences ! »

Le tatoué enfouit son visage dans le cou de son ami et chatouilla sa chair sensible avec sa langue. Ichigo éclata de rire en enfermant Renji dans ses bras en le suppliant d'arrêter entre deux fous rires. Le propriétaire de Zabimaru s'arrêta mais il resta contre le torse d'Ichigo qui profita de cette douce chaleur qui entourait son corps, le souffle chaud du vice capitaine dans son cou le fit frissonner et ils s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre.

Les pétales tombaient sur eux en une pluie fine de particule qui voletait aux grés des vents. Bercé par l'odeur de ces mêmes fleurs, les deux jeunes hommes s'endormirent. Ichigo finit par se réveiller une bonne ½ heure après leur dispute et ne bougea pas pour ne pas réveiller son compagnon, mais il passa tout de même sa main dans les cheveux écarlate de Renji. Ce dernier réagissait à chacune de ses caresses par une expression différente ce qui le fit doucement rire.

Renji finit par se réveiller après 10 minutes de caresses intensives de la part d'Ichigo qui se détacha du tatoué un peu brutalement à son goût. Renji le regarda avec de grands yeux et lui demanda :

« Pourquoi tu as arrêté ? C'était très agréable …

- Ah …Je voulais juste … Vérifier la sensibilité de ton gigai ! Rukia avait certain bug avec le sien, je voulais juste vérifier que le tien fonctionnait correctement ! »

Renji ne répondit rien mais il affichait un air pensif. Ils finirent de manger et Ichigo finit par poser une question :

« Tu penses que je pourrais aller voir Aizen ? »

Le tatoué faillit s'étouffer et dû boire un peu pour que sa bouchée de riz puisse passer.

« Pourquoi est-ce que t'irais voir cet enfoiré ? Il a essayé de tuer ta copine aux gros seins, détruire Karakura, tuer le Roi, devenir maitre du monde et tu veux aller le voir ? »

En énumérant les actions d'Aizen, il comptait sur ses doigts pour montrer à Ichigo que le traitre ne méritait aucun traitement de faveur de sa part :

« Je ne te demande pas de me rappeler ce qu'il a fait, je te demande juste si je pourrais aller le voir !

- Surement, vu que c'est toi qui l'a battu … Mais demande quand même à Kuchiki-taichô : il saura lui, il est toujours au courant dès qu'on parle de justice … Mais pourquoi veux-tu aller le voir ?

- Bah … Tu vois : pendant le combat, il m'a dit qu'il connaissait des choses sur moi et ma famille. J'ai l'impression qu'il connaît plus de choses sur ma mère que moi-même. Et puis, lorsqu'on s'est battu, j'ai pu lire dans son sabre toute la tristesse et la solitude qu'il a dans son cœur …

-Je ne te comprendrais jamais décidemment ! En attendant, je ne t'ai toujours pas pardonné de m'avoir piqué mon gingembre ! »

Renji attrapa la canette d'Ichigo et bu une gorgé qu'il recracha aussitôt :

« C'est quoi cette horreur ? »

Ichigo lui répondit avec un grand sourire :

« Du café, pourquoi ? »

Red like Renji's hair

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Et voilà la fin d'un chapitre …

Je me suis bien marré à l'écrire celui là : surtout, la fin avec le café glacé d'Ichi ! J'ai eu cette idée en repensant à un épisode HS des bounts, Renji est chez Urahara et il boit pour la 1ère fois du café mais il trouve ça tellement amère qu'il met une tonne de sucre ^^

Il était vraiment mignon ce chapitre : j'aime beaucoup le nouveau style de Renji après Xcution, ces cheveux me font vraiment rêver !

Sinon, pour l'orthographe : j'ai une beta ( merci ma petite Framboise ! ^^). Donc maintenant, les compliments c'est moi, les reproches c'est elle XD (Non, je rigole, elle ne fait juste que me relire ! ^^)

Dans le prochain chapitre, notre cher Ichi ira rendre visite à son futur « homme de se vie » mais ce chapitre est plus dur que celui-ci parce qu'il faut argumenter sur le fait qu'Aizen était gentil au fond … Bref vous verrez ça la semaine prochaine !

Merci de me laissez des reviews ! (je pense que j'en aurai 12 la prochaine fois, je compte sur vous pour me prouver que j'ai tort et explosez moi ce compteur ^^)

Bisouxxx à tous !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir à tous !

Voilà mon 3ème chapitre ! Je suis toujours aussi content de recevoir des rewiews (je pense qu'il faudrait que j'arrête de dire ça à chaque fois : je me répète un peu trop ^^)

J'écris beaucoup en ce moment : cette histoire m'inspire et puis je sais déjà comment elle va se finir alors c'est plus facile que de devoir imaginer une histoire sans savoir où on va ! ^^

Clair obscure : Ichi n'est jamais vraiment convaincant et ses excuses sont toujours un peu foireuses dans mes fics (ça doit être ça qu'on appelle l'amour XD ). Mon dieu ! Je n'avais jamais pensé à un plan à trois ! (*saigne du nez*)

Nemyr : Ichi a du bien galéré pour habillé le gigai de Renji sans mater un petit peu ( en fait, je suis sure qu'il l'a fait mais je n'ai pas remarqué ^^)

Bon ! Après ça : place au chapitre !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ichigo marchait au fond de la prison, dans cet endroit sombre et puant l'humidité. Il s'enfonçait de plus en plus profond pour atteindre le huitième niveau. Accompagné de deux gardes qui éclairaient le passage, il fit une découverte macabre : des traces de sang séché s'étalait sur le sol. Un peu plus loin, il découvrit un cadavre à moitié décomposé dont les os étaient déjà visibles. Pourtant, même s'il est choqué, il ne prononce pas un mot contrairement aux gardes qui font une remarque sur la façon dont l'homme s'était accroché à sa « misérable existence » selon leurs propres mots.

Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement devant une porte blindée, bloquée par d'immense cadenas. Un garde commença ainsi à les déverrouiller alors que l'autre interpella Ichigo :

« Kurosaki-san … Normalement, Aizen Sôsuke est enfermé ici, nous resterons devant la cellule et dès que vous avez un problème ou que vous voulez sortir, vous n'avez qu'à frapper à la porte. »

L'autre garde lui ouvrit la porte avant de lui donner une lampe. A peine eut il posé un pas dans la pièce qu'il fut soufflé par l'aura du traître qui se diffusa dans son corps.

« Qui est là ? Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? »

La voix grave et sure d'elle pénétra dans son âme pour lui arracher un frison qui monta le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Ce reiatsu … C'est toi ? Ichigo Kurosaki ?

- Aizen …

- Cette voix, je n'ai pas pu l'oublier durant tout ce temps … Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?

- 2 ans seulement …

- Tu dis « seulement » comme si ces deux années ont étés longues pour toi … Comme pour moi, en fait … Ici, le temps s'écoule lentement : je ne dors pas, ne mange pas, ne bois pas, ces liens aspirent tout mon reiatsu, toute mon énergie. J'entends les cris des autres prisonniers bien que je ne puisse pas savoir combien dure une journée … »

Le jeune homme l'éclaira avec sa lampe et il remarqua qu'il était attaché à une chaise grâce à de gros liens noir en cuir, il porte un bandeau qui lui couvre les yeux.

« Pour moi aussi, ces deux années ont étés longues … Ma vie de shinigami était tellement passionnante alors que durant les deux années passées, je subissais la vision de mes amis qui s'absentaient pour éliminer les hollows …

- Et tes « amis » les shinigamis, qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait pour toi ? »

Ichigo ne répondit rien, il ferma juste son visage à une quelconque expression.

« Ils t'ont manqué ?

- Renji … Seulement …

- Abarai ? C'est un jeune homme très loyal et droit dans ses convictions. Lorsque j'étais son capitaine, j'ai remarqué un grand potentiel en lui, il a tout pour devenir un grand guerrier.

- Bien qu'il ne soit pas très doué en kido … »

Aizen esquissa un sourire à la remarque du roux même s'il reprit immédiatement son air sérieux.

« Je suis venu ici pour te poser des questions.

- Vas y … De toute façon, je n'ai pas trop le choix.

- C'est par rapport à ce que tu m'a dit, il y a deux ans : tu as su dès le début que j'étais spécial, pourquoi et comment exactement ?

- Mm … ça remonte à pas mal de temps …

- 17 ans.

- Déjà 17 ans … En fait, dès que j'ai su que ton père avait mit enceinte une humaine, je me suis intéressé à toi, beaucoup plus que tu ne pourrais le croire … Quand tu es née, j'ai compris que tu deviendrais un shinigami extrêmement puissant. Ainsi, quand tu as eu 15 ans, je me suis dis qu'il était temps pour toi de faire face à ton destin et j'ai donc forcé ton développement. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop …

- J'ai du mal à mettre des mots sur ce que j'éprouve envers toi … Mais je ne t'en veut pas : au contraire, grâce à toi, j'ai rencontré Renji et j'ai renforcé les liens qui m'unissent avec mes amis. »

Aizen eut un sourire au coin des lèvres à la suite de ma phrase, Ichigo décida de s'asseoir contre le mur humide de la cellule.

« Il y a une autre question que j'aimerais te poser : bien avant que je te battes, tu aurais put me tuer plus d'une centaine de fois et pourtant, tu ne l'as pas fait, pourquoi ?

- … Cette fois, c'est à moi de ne pas savoir. Peut être qu'au fond de moi, je voulais que tu me rejoignes, je voulais t'avoir à mes cotés … Je sais, je m'y suis vraiment mal pris !

-Ca, c'est sure ! Ce n'est pas en voulant détruire Karakura et tuer mes amis que je vais te rejoindre ! J'ai une dernière question … Tu n'es pas juste un taré mégalomane : pourquoi voulais-tu dominer le monde ?

- Pour changer ces lois injustes qui régissent notre monde, pour venger ma famille …

- Ta famille ?

-Forcement, les shinigami ne t'ont pas parlé de ça … Lorsque je n'avais que quelques mois, ma famille, qui étais aussi importante et noble que les Kuchiki, a été assassiné par la 2ème division de l'époque. Les raisons invoquées étaient une trop grande puissance de la famille Aizen et que seul le plus jeune, Sôsuke dont la puissance était particulièrement « faible », devait rester en vie …

- C'est horrible …

- Je voulais leurs monter que même avec une puissance « faible » comme ils disent, je pouvais être le meilleur car la famille Aizen est la plus forte de toutes. J'ai ainsi appris que le capitaine Yamamoto et mon père, Aizen Ryuji, étaient rivaux au poste de capitaine commandant : Yamamoto a profité de ses relations pour éliminer mon père, ainsi que toute ma famille, de la concurrence …

- Quelle enflure !

-De plus, nos noms ont tous étés effacés des registres : j'ai juste réussi à découvrir la vérité, par hasard, en tombant sur un papier glissé dans une encyclopédie, j'ai ensuite fait des recherches complémentaires qui confirmait ma découverte. Par chance, je n'avais pas encore atteint le shikai, j'ai ainsi pu faire croire à tout le monde que mon zanpakuto avait un rapport avec l'eau … Tu comprend sans doute mieux mes motivations désormais … »

Ichigo hocha la tête bien qu'Aizen ne put le voir : il était perdu, ses soit-disant « amis »avaient tués toute la famille de son ancien ennemis , dont les intentions lui paraissaient soudainement beaucoup plus louables.

« A moi de te poser une question, comment a tu retrouvé tes pouvoirs ?

- Les shinigami me les ont rendus quand un nouvel ennemi à troubler le calme établit après ta défaite …

- Pourquoi ne te les ont ils pas rendu avant ? »

Pourquoi pas avant ? Ichigo ne s'était jamais posé la question.

« Tu ne sait pas ? Ca ne m'étonne pas … Les shinigami et l'ordre établi sont des hypocrite menant une paix illusoire, tuant à chaque fois que quelqu'un dérange leurs plans ou que l'on devient trop puissant : ils avaient peur de toi. Ne va pas t'étonner si maintenant, ils te gardent à l'œil. Même si je suis en prison, je suis plus libre que toi désormais ... »

Je retrouve son air si sure de lui : il a de nouveau cette répartie qui le caractérise si bien. Je me lève et me tiens à ses cotés.

« Tu mérites tellement mieux Ichigo, cette vie n'est pas pour toi : tu es un leader née, pas un suiveur. Tu as en toi tant de pouvoir … En 15 ans, tu es devenus assez fort pour me battre, moi qui ai vécu des siècles de plus que toi ! Tu te contentes de si peu alors que tu pourrais avoir tant !

- Tais toi ! »

Ses paroles avaient claqué dans l'air. Pourquoi ? Il avait raison, Ichigo était fort, peut être même le plus fort de tout le seireitei. Pourtant, il n'obtenait aucune reconnaissance de leurs parts. Aizen attrapa la main du jeune homme et la serra.

« Ichigo, réfléchis à ce que je viens de te dire : s'il te plait … Tu pourrais changer le monde à toi seul.

- Tu en es sur ? Je veux dire … Je pourrai devenir le maître du monde …

- Bien sur … Finalement, toi aussi tu aimes le pouvoir … insinua Aizen un sourire aux lèvres.

- Comme tout le monde … Surtout comme toi ! »

D'une main, il défit le bandeau qui obstruait la vue du traitre : le morceau de tissu tomba sur ses genoux. Ainsi, il leva ses magnifiques yeux fauves vers ceux d'Ichigo dont le corps fut pris d'un frisson sourd à la vue de ce regard transperçant. Le vizard se saisit de Zangetsu et l'abat sur les lanières qui retiennent ses bras mais celles-ci sont trop résistantes :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fait ?

- Je te sors d'ici ! Ca se vois pas ?

- Tu te rends pas compte de ce que tu fais ! Arrêtes ! »

Ichigo ne l'écouta pas, passa en bankai et trancha d'un seul coup les liens qui entravaient. Aizen regarda le jeune homme, l'air perdu.

« Pourquoi as tu fait ça ?

- Parce qu'on fond de nous, nous sommes si semblables toi et moi … Tu ne mérites pas d'être ici : partons ensemble !

- Tu es complètement fou ! Nous allons nous faire poursuivre et tuer par tout le gotei 13 !

- Je me fiche parfaitement de ce qui peut m'arriver. Ce que je veux, c'est devenir Dieu avec toi pour pouvoir changer ce monde pourri ! »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Et voilà, fini ! Une petite fin qui annonce un tournant dans l'histoire : Ichi délivre Aizen est devient un « méchant », je met entre guillemet car dans cette fic, les méchants sont les gentils et les gentils sont les méchants … (bref, je me comprend lol)

Sinon, avec ma Framboise, on s'est marré à regarder les épisodes de Bleach sur direct star et on s'est envoyé des textos non-stop pendant le combat Ichigo/Grimmjow en disant : « Mais embrasses-le ! Ne meures pas Grimmjow ! T'es trop mignon en ressureccion : je peux toucher tes oreilles ! ^^ » Ou soit, je gueulais devant ma télé : « Desgarron, grince Panthera, Gran Rey Cero ! » (à ne pas reproduire si vos parents sont dans la même pièce que vous lol)

Voilà ! C'est fini pour ce soir ! Je compte sur vous pour me laisser des reviews comme d'habitude : je vous donne rendez vous ce week-end pour la suite des tribulations d'Ichi !

PS : allez lire « médecin et plus si affinités » de ma petite Framboise-sama, c'est du IchiAi comme je les aiment et en plus, c'est une fic qui m'est destiné !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir à tous !

La suite de ma fiction du moment : ça prend quand même une drôle de tournure ! Mais j'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même :

Clair Obscure : c'est un euphémisme de dire qu'elle sont affreuses. Quand Grimmjow parle t'as envie de lui dire « Mais ferme là histoire qu'on puisse fantasmer un peu ! »lol Un plan à trois : ça m'a l'air un peu compliquer, quand je saurais faire les couples normaux, je ferais des couples à 3 ^^

Karin : il va falloir attendre un peu pour les réactions des autres ^^ En attendant profites bien !

Yuuuki-chaaan : La fin du dernier chapitre était vraiment horrible, j'ai coupé l'histoire en plein milieu mais bon … si ça t'as plut ^^

Nemyr : Non, avec Ichigo, il faut pas s'attendre à quelque chose de toutes façons ! Il a toujours un truc qui va pas dans toutes les fics ^^

Voilà ! Maintenant place au chapitre ^^

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Ce que je veux, c'est devenir Dieu avec toi pour pouvoir changer ce monde pourri ! »

Aizen sourit un instant, puis, se leva de la chaise avec difficulté : ses muscles étaient encore ankylosés par ces deux années d'immobilité totale. Ainsi, Ichigo pu détailler le physique du brun : ses cheveux étaient plaqués le long de son crâne, mais de nombreuses mèches obscurcissaient les traits du traître. Son corps n'avait pas trop changé, toujours aussi finement musclé et sa peau, douce et claire, incitait aux caresses. Ses vêtements déchirés ajoutaient un charme supplémentaire à ce portrait, pourtant, il avait toujours cette confiance en lui qui imposait le respect ainsi que cette façon d'attirer le regard qui obnubilait Ichigo. En effet, si la pièce n'était pas plongée dans le noir, l'aîné aurait remarqué que les joues du plus jeune auraient pris une teinte rosée.

Aizen tenta de faire un pas, mais ces jambes affaiblies le lâchèrent et il aurait chuté si le roux ne l'avait pas rattrapé. Ainsi, il fit se rasseoir le plus âgé.

« Désolé Ichigo, je …

- T'excuses pas ! C'est normal.

- Je te remercie d'être là, de m'avoir libéré … »

Le vizard ne dit rien, mais il répondit tout de même au sourire reconnaissant qu'arborait Aizen. Celui-ci le fit se relever et essaya de le faire marcher, son bras autour de son épaule.

« Jamais je n'aurais pensé te voir ici après ce que j'ai fait, à toi et à tes amis …

- Étrangement, je ne t'en veux pas. Encore moins maintenant que je sais pourquoi tu as fait tout ça … Je vais te sortir d'ici, ne t'inquiètes pas !

- Je sais que je t'en demande déjà beaucoup mais est-ce que nous pouvons aller récupérer mon zanpakuto ?

- Bien sûr ! Je vais avoir besoin de toi pour sortir d'ici. »

Après quelques minutes de ré-adaptation, Ichigo toqua à la porte pour que les gardes puissent ouvrir la grande porte métallique. Dès que celle-ci s'entrouvrit, Ichigo bondit hors de la cellule et trancha les deux sentinelles en moins de 10 secondes. Aizen sortit de la pièce et observa les deux cadavres qui gisaient aux pieds du jeune homme :

« Tu ne fais pas dans le détail, dis donc …

- Je les déteste désormais. »

Ichigo n'avait même pas réfléchi et la phrase avait été prononcée sèchement.

« Je serais désormais sans pitié envers eux.

- Même envers Renji ? »

Encore une fois, le roux ne prononça aucun mot. Aizen remarqua son trouble et attrapa sa main.

« Désolé de t'avoir posé cette question …

- Pas de problème, je … Je ne sais pas encore quoi penser par rapport à lui. Tout ce que nous pensons sur les shinigamis, ça ne s'applique pas à lui : il est naturel et il ne fait jamais semblant lorsque nous sommes ensemble, il ne supporte pas l'injustice car il vient lui-même des quartiers pauvres du Rukongai. Il a beaucoup souffert …

- Tu l'aimes beaucoup, ça se voit.

- Oui … C'est l'un des meilleurs amis que je n'ai jamais eu … Bon, il faut que nous partions d'ici sinon d'autres gardes vont rappliquer ! »

Ichigo fouilla les poches des gardes et mit la main sur une carte de la prison, qui était un véritable labyrinthe. Ils trouvèrent rapidement la salle où étaient conservés les effets personnels des prisonniers. Ils coururent à travers les couloirs et après plus de 10 minutes de recherches, ils finirent par arriver devant une énorme porte.

Ichigo jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et découvrit un entrepôt où des armes en tout genre étaient gardées ici, principalement des zanpakutos. De multiples objets étaient également entreposés sur de grandes étagères en bois sombre éclairé par une unique lampe qui projetait un blanc blafard sur les murs : le jeune homme ne ressentit aucun reiatsu. Aizen pénétra à son tour dans l'entrepôt et parti directement à la recherche de son sabre.

Au bout de 5 minutes, Aizen appela Ichigo et le roux le retrouva devant un coffre entouré de plusieurs seaux et de cadenas.

« Je le sens … Kyoka Suigetsu est à l'intérieur … »

En seulement 3 coups de Zangetsu, le coffre se brisa, libérant le zanpakuto du brun qui le récupéra et le plaça à sa ceinture.

« Nous pouvons y aller : je vais ouvrir un garganta avec le Hôgyoku. »

Ichigo n'avait pas fais attention, mais l'orbe resplendissait sur son torse, projetant une légère lumière bleutée sur les murs sombres. Il se concentra un instant et l'air se déforma pour créer un portail obscur : Aizen passa sa main dans le dos du roux pour l'inciter à le traverser. Il fit plusieurs pas et fini par pénétrer dans cet étrange couloir sombre : Ichigo se rappela cette même sensation que lorsqu'il l'avait emprunté, il y a 2 ans pour se rendre au Hueco-mundo. Le brun, dont le reiatsu s'était bien régénéré, dépassa rapidement Ichigo.

« Aizen, où allons nous ?

- Au Hueco-mundo, nous allons dormir là-bas pour la nuit et nous irons demain s'installer dans le monde humain.

- Pourquoi aller dans mon monde alors que c'est là-bas que les shinigamis ont le plus de chance de nous arrêter ?

- Réfléchis un peu, ils s'attendent à ce que nous vivions dans le Hueco-mundo vu que c'est le seul territoire qu'ils n'ont pas encore « conquis ». Si nous nous installons dans ton monde, ils ne se douteront pas que nous ayons choisi une option aussi simple. De plus, la Terre est grande et très peuplée, il sera facile de nous intégrer à la population …

- Tu as tout à fait raison ! Tu es vraiment malin, toi … Il vaut mieux t'avoir comme allié que comme ennemi ! »

Aizen sourit à la remarque d'Ichigo et ils finirent par déboucher sur une grande salle déserte. Elle était sombre, mais Ichigo pu remarquer la hauteur des plafonds, soutenus par d'immenses colonnes. Un trône régnait en maître en plein milieu de la salle, le tout était éclairé par la faible lumière émise par l'astre lunaire qui resplendissait à travers une petite ouverture situé juste au-dessus du trône. Quelques fissures lézardaient sur les murs, montrant l'absence d'entretien durant ces deux années.

- Bienvenue à Las Noches, Ichigo.

- Ton ancien palais …

- Je veux te montrer quelque chose, viens … »

Aizen se dirigea vers le mur situé derrière le trône, il plaça sa main sur celui-ci et une porte dérobée se dévoila : Ichigo découvrit des escaliers en colimaçons qu'Aizen emprunta en s'emparant délicatement de la main du roux.

Ils arrivèrent dans une magnifique pièce où Ichigo fut surpris de sentir le soleil sur son visage : son regard fut tout de suite attiré par l'immense baie vitrée qui parcourait tout un pans du mur, celle-ci donnait sur le désert intérieur de Las Noches. Il observa ensuite le reste de la pièce qui devait servir de salon : un canapé, une table, des chaises … Tout semblait fait pour pouvoir se sentir isolé du reste du palais, le tout dans des tons rouges qui donnait une ambiance très feutré à cette pièce.

Ichigo découvrit ensuite, dans la salle voisine, un bureau où une table de travail trônait en son centre, entouré d'un deuxième canapé ainsi que d'une immense bibliothèque, sûrement la plus fournie qu'Ichigo eut vu de sa vie.

La 3ème pièce était une salle de bain encore une fois gigantesque car elle contenait une immense baignoire ainsi que plusieurs lavabos. Cet ensemble était décoré dans un style traditionnel japonais : un mur était complètement recouvert de bambou, apportant une touche végétale …

Le roux fut charmé par la dernière pièce qu'il découvrit : la chambre d'Aizen. L'élément principal était un lit à baldaquin qui occupait pratiquement le quart de la pièce, le reste était occupé par une commode ainsi que des fauteuils. Les couleurs de cette pièce étaient une palette de marrons : cela allait du crème à l'acajou en passant par le caramel … Le clou du spectacle était le petit balcon qui surplombait le désert.

Rien ne semblait montrer que deux ans s'étaient écoulés : surtout pas la propreté de ces pièces. En effet, du sol au plafond, pas une particule de poussière ne venait troubler la tranquillité des lieux.

« Alors ? Comment trouves-tu mes appartements ?

- Ils sont magnifiques ! En particulier ta chambre : je l'adore ! »

Aizen venait de rejoindre Ichigo qui s'était accoudé à la balustrade du balcon : il observait le trou laissé par son combat contre Ulquiorra ainsi que le plafond animé où quelques nuages défilaient paisiblement. Le brun s'était changé et portait les mêmes habits qu'il y a 2 ans …

« C'est étrange … Nous sommes là, toi et moi, et j'ai l'impression que ces deux années n'ont jamais eu lieu, que nous nous sommes jamais quittés et que nous sommes encore ennemis …

- Pourtant, tout à changé … Les ennemis d'hier sont les alliés d'aujourd'hui : nous serons ensemble désormais … Viens, il faut que je te montre quelque chose … »

Aizen posa sa main sur un mur et une petite trappe s'ouvrit au pied du lit. L'aîné en sortit une petite boîte en bois sombre, magnifique, elle était recouverte de dorure. Il en sortit une photo qu'il montra à Ichigo. Celle-ci montrait un couple dans une rue du Seireitei, ils tenaient un nourrisson dans leurs bras. Ichigo détailla l'homme : il le trouvait magnifique, la trentaine lui allait très bien, ses yeux d'un vert profond ainsi que son corps finement musclé le charmaient. Il portait le kimono traditionnel de shinigamis, mais portait par-dessus le haori du capitaine de la 5ème division …

L'homme tenait par les hanches par une femme tout aussi belle que lui : elle avait des yeux d'un marron profond qui s'accordait avec ses cheveux ébènes qui tombait jusque dans le bas de son dos. Elle portait un kimono mauve avec des motifs de fleurs diverses … Tous les deux regardaient l'objectif tout en gardant un œil sur le bébé qu'ils portaient : celui-ci était emmitouflé dans différents linges, seul son visage ressortait … Il était calme, les yeux mi-clos …

« Je te présente Ryuji, Yuki et Sôsuke Aizen …

- Ce sont tes parents ? Et le petit bout de choux, c'est toi ?

- Et oui …

- C'est fou de voir à quel point tu ressembles à ton père, tu tiens tes yeux de ta mère … Ils ont l'air de beaucoup s'aimer , ils ont l'air très gentil : j'aurai bien aimé les rencontrer !

- Moi aussi … Tu sais, j'ai réussi à trouver quelques documents sur mon père : il est devenu capitaine à 7 ans d'âge humain, c'était un véritable génie … Les rumeurs racontent que son zanpakuto était lié au magnétisme terrestre, c'est-à-dire, à la gravitation … Il devait être très fort !

- Tel père, tel fils … Tu as toi aussi été le capitaine de la 5ème division ! »

Aizen eut un fin sourire qui s'étendit sur ses lèvres, pour une fois, Ichigo remarqua qu'il ne faisait pas semblant …

« Tu sais Ichigo … Tu es le premier à qui je montre cette photo : ça implique donc le fait que j'ai une totale confiance en toi.

- J'en suis très honoré. Moi aussi, j'ai confiance en toi : tu te bats pour le bien, pour que tes parents puissent enfin reposer en paix … Ils seraient très fiers de toi … »

Aizen s'assit sur le lit, un sourire triste était présent désormais … Ichigo le rejoignit et s'allongea contre lui, il l'attrapa par les épaules pour qu'il le rejoigne contre le matelas.

« Ichigo … Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- T'avais l'air triste un instant … J'aime pas te voir comme ça … »Le roux avait laissé sa main dériver dans les cheveux du brun.

« Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi désormais … Quand j'ai regagné mes pouvoirs, j'étais heureux, mais je n'avais pas de raisons particuliers d'être aussi fort. Mais maintenant, je sais pourquoi j'ai cette force … Je l'ai pour toi …

- Merci Ichigo, je n'aurai jamais cru que tu ferais autant pour moi … »

Aizen fit glisser ses mains dans le dos du jeune homme et l'attira contre lui. Ichigo se recroquevilla sur lui-même en sentant la chaleur du brun l'envahir.

« Tu sais, pendant notre combat, j'ai senti que tu étais seul et que tu souffrais … Mais aujourd'hui, tu n'as plus à avoir mal car nous sommes deux désormais.

- Ça me fait chaud au cœur de te savoir contre moi … »

L'ancien capitaine enfouit son visage dans les cheveux roux du jeune homme.

« Tu sens bon Aizen …

- Appelles-moi Sôsuke, s'il te plait.

- D'accord … Sôsuke … Ça me fait bizarre de te sentir si proche de moi, de sentir ton odeur qui m'entoure …

- Je sens bon ? Je sens quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas mais … Si on me pose la question, je dirais que ça sent Sôsuke. »

Ichigo adressa un sourire malicieux à son compagnon qui le sentit à son tour :

« Je pense pouvoir mettre un mot sur ton odeur … C'est sucré : un peu comme du miel mais en plus masculin, c'est très agréable … »

Ils restèrent là un instant puis, ils relevèrent pour aller dans le salon où il se re-essayèrent sur le canapé. Ichigo prit la parole :

« Il faut que nous commençions à penser à un plan pour détrôner le roi actuel.

- Bien sûr mais il faut tout d'abord que nous créions l'Ôken. »

Le jeune homme soupira en se rappelant de la condition nécessaire à son plan …

« Sommes nous vraiment obligés de détruire tant de vie pour créer cette clé ?

- Crois- moi, quand j'ai appris qu'il fallait sacrifier tant de personnes, j'ai moi aussi cherché un moyen alternatif mais il n'y en a pas d'autre … Nous n'avons pas le choix malheureusement …

- S'il n'y a pas d'autres moyens nous le ferons quand même ! »

Ichigo avait prononcé cette phrase avec détachement mais au fond de lui, ça lui brisait le cœur. Aizen le regarda d'un air tendre et lui prit de nouveau la main.

« Tu sais, je ne vais pas te forcer à changer ta façon de penser juste à cause de moi … Je sais que tu es profondément gentil au fond de toi.

- Ne me prend pas pour un gamin, s'il te plait ! Je connais mon sens des priorités : je veux que tu te sentes mieux avant toute chose. Tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi ! »

Pour la première fois, Ichigo vit Aizen rougir légèrement mais il ne le fit pas remarquer pour ne pas le gêner encore plus. Le brun regarda à l'horloge et indiqua à Ichigo :

« Il est déjà 19h30, je suppose que tu as faim mais je n'ai rien à manger …

- Ce n'est pas grave, on va aller dans le monde réel : il faut que je prenne des affaires ainsi que de quoi manger et il faut aussi que je récupère mon corps … »

Ils réempruntèrent un garganta et arrivèrent au-dessus de Karakura. Vu du ciel, les lumières de la ville brillaient comme des étoiles et l'ensemble ressemblait étrangement à un magnifique ciel nocturne. Ichigo se rendit chez lui mais juste avant qu'il rentre par la fenêtre de sa chambre, il fut intercepté par Kon qui était dans son corps.

« Ichigo ! Putain, qu'est-ce que t'as foutus ? Je sortais du lycée quand ton pote aux cheveux rouges est venu me demander des explications mais je lui ai dit que je ne savais rien et il a compris qui j'étais … Il m'a laissé tranquille mais il avait l'air furax !

- Merde, c'est Renji ! Il doit savoir que je t'ai libéré ! » Ichigo avait parlé à Aizen et c'est à ce moment-là que Kon remarqua la présence du traître.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ? Ne me dit pas que tu l'as fait sortir de prison ? Tu es complètement fou ma … »

Ichigo venait de plaquer son badge de Shinigami sur son front et il avait récupéré le mod-soul pour le glisser dans sa poche. Le jeune homme reprit possession de son corps :

« Il faut que j'aille chez moi, restes ici.

- N'y va pas seul Ichigo, c'est ce qu'ils veulent !

- Sûrement mais s'il n'y a que Renji, il ne m'écoutera pas si tu es là. »

Aizen hocha la tête alors qu'Ichigo passa le palier de sa maison en faisant le moins de bruit possible. La demeure paraissait vide et il se dirigea directement vers la cuisine où il prit des plats cuisinés ainsi que des conserves. Ensuite, il monta dans sa chambre pour prendre un sac et des vêtements. Il n'alluma pas la lumière et essaya de se faire discret.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il choisissait ses t-shirts, une voix se fit entendre :

« Ichi … »

Le jeune homme tourna la tête et découvrit deux orbes ambres …

« Renji … »

Red like new feelings …

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Et voilà ! Un chapitre de plus ! J'ai beaucoup aimé imaginer les parents d'Aizen : surtout son père ! Il me tente bien celui-ci ^^

Pas grand chose à dire … A part que je suis allé voir « La colline aux coquelicots », ce film est tout simplement génial : une tuerie ! (en plus, je l'ai vu en VO : c'est largement mieux !^^)

Bref, je vous dis à mercredi et comme j'ai fait ma part du boulot, c'est à vous de travailler maintenant ! Mais ce n'est pas très dur : il vous suffit juste de laisser une rewiew !

Je compte sur vous ! A bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir à tous !

Voici la suite de « Red like … » qui a un peu tardé : excusez-moi !

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ma « promesse » ^^

Je ne vais pas tarder à réécrire un mini one-shot comme celui là parce que Nemyr m'a proposé un défi : un Aizen/Ulquiorra ? J'ai accepté bien que tout le monde sait qu'Aizen n'est amoureux que de notre cher Ichi qui lui à le droit d'aller voir ailleurs vu que je lui ai à mon tour, proposé un Ichi/Keigo … (Oui, je suis extrêmement sadique, je sais …^^)

En attendant, je vous présente ce chapitre en écoutant en boucle Lana Del Rey : j'adore son album mais elle ne chante bien qu'en studio malheureusement T.T

Bref, à vous de juger !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Renji … »

Le vice capitaine de la 6ème division se tenait là, devant lui … Il était dans gigai et portait l'uniforme du lycée : les premiers boutons de sa chemise était ouvert sur son torse buriné, son éternel bandana sur le front … Le roux lui posa innocemment :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure là ? Tu as été au lycée aujourd'hui ?

- Oui mais j'ai eu la mauvaise surprise de ne trouver que ton mod-soul, un peu crétin … Et puis, ne fait pas l'innocent avec moi, je sais que tu as été libérer Aizen …

- Ah … Pas la peine que je te mente encore plus alors …

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

- Même si je te le dirai, tu ne comprendrais pas …

- Ca c'est sure ! Je ne peux pas comprendre !

- Mais vu que nous sommes amis, tu peux surement être compréhensif !

- Mais est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Il est extrêmement dangereux !

- Tu ne sais rien de lui ! Tu ne sais pas ce que les shinigamis ont fait à sa famille !

- T'as la mémoire courte : tu te rappelles pas qu'il a essayé de tuer Inoue et Rukia !

- Il a surement fait des erreurs mais tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance. »

Renji soupira un grand coup et regarda le jeune homme avec un air attristé :

« Ichi … Tu ne comprends pas que je fais ça parce que je tiens à toi …

- Si tu tiens tant à moi comme tu le dis, tu me laisserais vivre ma vie comme je l'entends !

- Mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça … Je ne peux pas te laisser tout envoyer en l'air alors que nous avons mit tant de mal à mettre nos différents de coté pour construire notre amitié ! Je ne te laisserais pas tout détruire sur un coup de tête !

- Ca ne va rien changer ce qu'il y entre nous : je vais surement être un peu plus absent et on se verra moins souvent … »

Ichigo, après avoir prit ses affaires, se retourna et alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, Renji courut vers lui, attrapa par les hanches et blotti son visage contre le dos du jeune shinigami :

« Arrêtes Ichi … Je ne supporterais pas de te voir comme un traitre … Restes avec moi … »

Ichigo se retourna et attrapa les mains de Renji :

« Tu ne peux pas juste me savoir heureux : ça doit te faire plaisir de me voir faire ce qui me plait … Que ça soit avec Aizen ou n'importe qui d'autre …

- Tu ne comprends pas, je veux te sentir contre moi et te voir heureux quand tu es à mes cotés et seulement à mes cotés. »

Renji se rapprocha d'Ichigo jusqu'à le bloquer contre la porte. Ensuite, il leva sa main pour caresser la joue du vizard :

« Arrêtons de jouer à ce petit jeu, Ichi …

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

- Je t'aime … Oui, Ichigo Kurosaki, je t'aime comme un fou ! C'est la première fois que je ressens quelque chose d'aussi fort pour une personne … et tu es celle-ci. »

Le tatoué rapprocha son visage de celui de son compagnon jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles se mélangèrent, Renji chuchota à l'adresse du roux :

« Tu me rends fou, Ichi … Quand je te vois, plus rien n'existe : ces deux années où nous avons été isolé ont été les pires de toute ma vie … Chaque jour, je pensais à toi.

Des fois, je pleurais mais quand ton image apparaissait dans mon esprit, mes larmes arrêtaient de couler comme par magie … Quand je t'ai revu, c'était comme dans un rêve, tu étais là, plus puissant que jamais, irradiant comme un soleil de toute ta chaleur : je marchais dans l'ombre par peur de me bruler mais aujourd'hui, je ne veux plus me cacher, je veux que tu me regardes avec les mêmes yeux que j'ai pour toi … Je veux que toi aussi, tu m'admires comme je t'admire … Je veux t'aimer à m'en bruler les ailes … »

Renji ferma les yeux et alors qu'il tenta de poser ses lèvres sur celle d'Ichigo, celui-ci intercepta la tentative de Renji avec son index :

« Arrêtes … S'il te plait …

- Pourquoi ? … Je veux dire : ce qu'il s'est passé la semaine dernière sous les cerisiers, ce n'était pas anodin … Tu ne sens pas ce qu'il nous unis toi et moi ?

- Oui, je sais ce que j'éprouve pour toi mais c'est tout sauf ce que tu ressens pour moi … »

Renji s'arrêta un instant et observa le visage du roux qui n'affichait qu'un air impassible, il sentit un désespoir sourd montait en lui, une pression, une peur souterraine qui l'envahissait.

« Ecoutes Ichi … Le capitaine Yamamoto veut bien oublier ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui : il m'a même promis que je pourrais venir m'installer définitivement ici, avec toi … Si tu leur livres Aizen, nous pourrions vivre ensemble …

- Tu ne comprends pas Renji ! Oui, je t'aime beaucoup : tu es l'un de mes meilleurs amis et peut être même plus … Mais je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas … Rentre à la soul society, Renji … »

Le vizard se détacha du tatoué et ouvrit la porte, il mit un pied dehors pendant le vice capitaine le regarda fixement et lui posa seulement une question qui sonnait plus comme une affirmation :

« Tu es amoureux d'Aizen ? »

Ichigo s'arrêta et réfléchit un instant … Ensuite, il reprit sa marche d'un pas décidé, juste avant que Renji se rua sur lui en passant ses bras autour de son cou et en laissant ses mains dériver dans la chemise de son ami.

« Je ne supporterai pas de te voir dans les bras d'un autre ! Je t'aime ! Je veux te sentir tout contre moi comme la semaine dernière ! … Livres leur Aizen … S'il te plait, mon amour …

- Ne m'appelles pas comme ça : je ne suis pas ton petit ami et je ne trahirai plus jamais Aizen … Il a besoin de moi comme j'ai besoin de lui …

- Non ! Ce n'est pas de lui dont tu as besoin ! C'est de moi et uniquement moi ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'en rends pas compte ?

- C'est tout simplement parce que je ne partage pas tes sentiments : je ne t'aime pas … »

Renji eu le souffle court à cette réponse : son monde, ses projets, toutes les attentions qu'il voulait lui porter, tout ça s'effondra d'un seul coup comme un château de cartes … De toutes façons, comment une idylle peut être construite sur des bases irréelles ? Le shinigami s'écroula sur le sol : ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus et son cœur était affligé d'une peine incommensurable … Pourtant, il ne pleurait pas …

Il n'entendit même pas l'ombre qui se glissait par la fenêtre.

« Alors comme ça, tu as échoué Abarai ? En même temps, ça m'aurai étonné que tu réussisses. »

Le vice capitaine reconnue de suite la voix moqueuse qui avait fait irruption dans la chambre :

« Capitaine Kurotsuchi … »

Le chef de la 12ème division se tenait devant les deux jeunes hommes, il avait déjà activé le shikai d'Ashizogi-Jîzo. Il menaça Ichigo avec quand Renji s'interposa :

« Capitaine Kurotsuchi, rangez votre zanpakuto, Kurosaki allait nous livrer Aizen. »

Le tatoué se rapprocha du scientifique en plaidant la cause du vizard. Pourtant, sans crier gare, le capitaine abattit son sabre sur le torse de Renji :

« Toi la pédale, tu la fermes ! »

Il s'effondra au sol sous le regard médusé d'Ichigo : comment osait-il faire ça ? Le corps de Renji était en sang, Ichigo suivit du regard l'immense plaie qui s'étendait de son épaule gauche à sa hanche droite. Il réussit tout de même à articuler tout en crachant du sang :

« Pou… Pourquoi … avez-vous fait ça ? »

Kurotsuchi ricana et se contenta de pointer son index vers le plafond.

« Ordre d'en haut mon cher Abarai. J'ai pour mission de te tuer, toi et Kurosaki, si tu n'arrivais pas à le convaincre … Ah ! Permets-moi de me rectifier : j'avais juste pour ordre de vous tuer !

- Pourquoi …le sôtaichô veut ma mort ? Il m'a promis de me laisser vivre avec Ichigo …

- Tout simplement parce que tu as fait l'erreur de nous avouer ton amour pour ce vizard : l'homosexualité est interdite au Seireitei … Si tu serais revenu à la Soul-Society avec Ichigo Kurosaki, vous auriez été exécuté sur le champ ! De toute façon, ça ne va pas grand chose parce que vous allez tout les deux mourir ici ! »

Un sourire sadique s'étendit sur son visage quand il s'approcha d'Ichigo, son zanpakuto toujours en main. Le jeune homme ne bougea pas d'un pouce, encore sous le choc à cause de la déclaration et de l'attaque du scientifique. Kurotsuchi leva son sabre et l'abattit sur Ichigo, toujours immobile : il avait fermé les yeux et attendit le coup …mais rien.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit ses paupières, il ne vit que le corps de Renji qui avait paré la lame meurtrière, créant une nouvelle blessure sur son torse.

Cette fois-ci, Ichigo accompagna Renji dans son mouvement et s'effondra à ses cotés, il glissa sa main sous la nuque du vice capitaine et la secoua légèrement :

« Renji ! Réveilles-toi ! Renji, s'il te plait ! Ouvres les yeux ! »

Avec difficulté, le tatoué entrouvrit ses orbes ambres, du sang coulait de sa bouche, quelques mèches de cheveux s'étaient détaché et étaient retombé sur son visage déjà blême …

Le capitaine s'approcha du corps étendu au sol mais Ichigo n'y fit pas attention, trop préoccupé par les blessures du jeune homme …

« La 3ème fois sera la bonne ! » ricana t'il en essayant encore une fois de blesser le rouquin mais un autre zanpakuto entra en collision avec celui du scientifique. Ichigo reconnut de suite l'ombre qui s'était glissé dans la pièce :

« Sôsuke !

- Je suis arrivé … Pas de chance pour toi, Kurotsuchi.

Aizen ? Nemu ne t'as pas tué ?

- Tu espérais vraiment que ta poupée Barbie puisse me battre ? Toi aussi, tu es assez suicidaire pour m'affronter ?

- Je te tuerai pour étudier le hôgyoku et ton corps !

- En enfer, oui ! »

Aizen projeta le capitaine par-dessus la fenêtre grâce à un hado et ils atterrissèrent dans la rue où gisait les cadavres de centaines de shinigamis :

« Peuh ! Regardes-moi cette bande de déchets : impossible pour eux de te tuer alors que tu es seul !

- Ne leurs en veux pas, c'est juste que je suis l'homme le plus puissant du monde …

- Dit celui qui s'est fait mettre en pièce par Ichigo Kurosaki. »

Aizen eut un sourire mauvais en disparaissant pour apparaitre dans le dos du scientifique dont il frappa le dos avec la garde de Kyoka Suigetsu. Il réapparut devant le shinigami et frappa son visage avec la paume de sa main. Alors que celui-ci tenta de se relever, il remarqua le sabre d'Aizen sous sa gorge :

« Déjà fini ? Décidément, tu es vraiment pitoyable Kurotsuchi … Je n'ai même pas besoin d'utiliser mon shikai contrairement à toi … Tu ne me dégoutes à un point, tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer !

- En tout cas, ce qui me dégoute le plus, c'est de savoir que toi et les deux autres tafioles soient en vie ! »

Le regard d'Aizen devint sombre et enfonça son sabre dans l'épaule du scientifique qui gémit en un hurlement :

« Ne dit pas un mot de plus sur Ichigo ou je te tues.

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas déjà fait si tu es si fort ?

- Je n'avais pas envie de souiller ma lame de ton sang mais finalement, Kyoka Suigetsu à soif et il devra se contenter du tien. »

Red like blood

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Et voilà le 5ème chapitre de publié. Déjà, j'ai envie de dire …. Je prends beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère que vous, à la lire ! (c'est pas très français …T.T)

J'aimerais savoir ce que vous pensez sur ce qu'il va se passer dans le prochain chapitre car une amie me reproche le fait que ça soit trop prévisible … J'espère qu'elle se trompe ^^

Bref, merci de laisser des reviews car, comme tout travail mérite rémunération, je me contenterais de rewiews ^^ Merci d'avance à vous tous pour vos encouragement !


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour, bonjour !

Oh mon dieu ! Je suis en retard mais là, je suis vraiment désolé : ça fait 1 semaine que je n'avais pas publié … Gomenasai T.T

Je vais devoir réduire les délais parce que 2 chapitres par semaine, je trouve ça trop dur ! En fait, ce qui me coûte le plus, c'est de recopier sur un traitement de texte … Sinon, j'écris tout le temps : en cours, chez moi, dans mon lit … Donc j'ai bientôt fini dans mon cahier de brouillon ! ^^

Réponse aux reviews :

Clair Obscure : tu n'as aucune idée ? Pour moi, ça coulait de source mais bon ... Tu vas bien voir ce qu'il va se passer ! ^^

Heysmi : il ne sait pas que vous le lisait, en fait , je vous l'ai pas dit mais j'ai assez de reiatsu pour voir les shinigamis et en fait, je n'ai pas imaginé l'histoire, je l'ai juste raconté ^^ (c'est ça, tout le monde me crois T.T)

Nemyr : Quoi ? Tu aimes bien Mayuri ? Comment tu peux ? ^^ Je le supporte pas car il est vraiment trop sadique et méchant T.T

Framboise-sama : Tu es toujours là ma petite Raspberry-beta ^^ Oui, je me suis vraiment marré avec ma comparaison Nemu-Barbie lol

Hytomi :Merci pour ta rewiew ! Et bien oui, je suis un garçon ! Un garçon qui aime les garçons : c'est bizarre n'est-ce pas ? ^^

Et voilà, la parole est au chapitre désormais ! Bonne lecture

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Je n'avais pas envie de souiller ma lame de ton sang mais Kyoka Suigetsu a soif et il devra se contenter de ton sang … »

Aizen souleva son sabre lentement et, d'un geste ample du poignet, trancha Kurotsuchi au dessus du bassin. Désormais coupé en deux, le scientifique souffrait énormément à en juger par les cris qu'il poussait et par son visage tordu de douleur. Il chercha dans son haori une petite seringue et alors qu'il allait se l'injecter , Aizen abattit son sabre sur le coude imprudent.

« Tu n'es qu'un gros porc, lâche et imbue de ta personne … C'est à se demander ce que tu fait dans le gotei 13 : Kyoraku et Ukitake n'ont pas usurpés leurs places contrairement à toi …

- Ta gueule ! Espèce de traître ! Le vieux aurait dut te tuer quand tu n'étais qu'un sale môme ! Tu n'es qu'une tafiole comme ces deux erreurs de la nature ! »

Aizen plongea son regard sombre dans celui paniqué du scientifique :

« Les rumeurs vont vites au Seireitei apparemment … Tu passais donc ton temps à m'espionner au lieu de t'entraîner : tu dois t'en mordre les doigts maintenant … Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas te faire de blague de mauvais goût sur le fait qu'il ne te reste qu'une seule main ! »

Aizen enfonça son sabre dans le ventre du scientifique eut un nouveau rictus de douleur sur le visage.

« Je te garde en vie uniquement pour que tu me donnes l'antidote du poison que tu as utilisé sur Abarai … »

La bouche du scientifique s'étendit en un sourire vicieux …

« Il n'y en a pas ! J'ai pris mes dispositions et j'ai utilisé un poison anti-hôgyoku de ma création : impossible pour toi de le soigner. Pareil pour tes sorts de kido, ils ne te seront d'aucune utilité ! »

Il ricana tout en se moquant de l'impuissance d'Aizen par rapport à lui. Celui-ci ne se laissa pas décontenancé, au contraire, il saisit Kurotsuchi par le col de son kimono et porta son visage à sa hauteur :

« Dommage pour toi, si tu aurais pu le soigner, tu aurais pu vivre quelques minutes de plus. »

Il lança le buste dans les airs tout en faisait abstractions des cris que lançait le capitaine de la 12ème division, il se contenta de prononcer calmement :

« Hado n°63, Raikoho"

Une boule d'électricité jaillit de la main de l'ex-capitaine et s'envola vers le reste du corps du scientifique. Lorsque celle-ci entra en contact avec le morceau de chair, elle explosa dans une gigantesque explosion qui embrasa le ciel d'une lumière foudroyante … Quelques secondes plus tard, des morceaux de cadavres carbonisés s'écrasèrent sur le sol sous le sourire sadique d'Aizen. Il retourna dans la chambre d'Ichigo rapidement et eu la mauvaise surprise de trouver Renji encore plus mal au point qu'avant qu'il ne parte tuer Kurotsuchi.

Il se mit à son chevet et remarqua les larmes qui gouttaient au bout de ses cils … Sans dire un mot, Aizen plaça ses mains sur les blessures de Renji et une douce lumière apparut tout autour du torse rougeoyant du jeune homme. Pourtant, même s'il y mettait toute sa volonté, les plaies ne voulaient pas se refermer, le sang ne coagulait pas et il s'échappait de son corps petit à petit, inexorablement … Aizen comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire, alors, il arrêta ses soins, sous le regard interloqué d'Ichigo. Il se leva, toujours silencieux, et intima au roux de bien vouloir le suivre dans le couloir. Une fois dans celui-ci, Ichigo prononça d'une voix calme et pourtant, légèrement tremblante :

« Pourquoi t'as arrêté de le soigner ?

- Ichigo, je sais que c'est difficile à croire mais voilà … Renji va mourir.

- Comment ? Arrêtes tes mauvaises blagues, s'il te plait ! Et va le soigner sinon il va réellement finir par mourir !

- C'est pas une blague, Ichigo … »

Le roux fut soudain prit d'une grande panique et cela se vit sur son visage où son froncement de sourcils habituels s'était fait remplacer par une expression de stupeur et de colère :

« Mais … Pourquoi ?

- Kurotsuchi a utilisé un poison qui annihile les pouvoirs du Hogyoku ainsi que tout mes sorts de guérisons …

« Arrêtes tes conneries, veux-tu ! Le Hogyoku ne peut pas être arrêté par un simple poison ! T'as pas tué des tonnes de gens pour un misérable caillou incapable de soigner quelqu'un alors qu'il est censé « pouvoir réaliser les rêves des gens » !

- Malheureusement, je ne peux rien faire pour lui … »

Ichigo regarda le brun avec un air de dégoût et retourna s'agenouiller aux cotés de Renji dont le visage se faisait de plus en plus pâle au fil des minutes. Le vice-capitaine réussi à attraper la main du roux en tâtonnant.

« Ichi … Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je vais mourir ? »

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, il se contenta de baisser les yeux, honteux et refusant la triste vérité qui s'étalait sous ses yeux …

« Je sens que …J'en ai encore que pour 5 minutes grand maximum … J'ai mal mais ça va, parce que je sais que tu es là … Ichi, je peux te demander une dernière chose : embrasses moi … S'il te plait … »

Ichigo passa une main sur le visage du shinigami pour chasser les mèches rouges de ses yeux et sans un mot, déposa un baiser aux coins des lèvres de Renji :

« Encore un petit peu … S'il te plait … »

Le tatoué avait passé ses mains derrière la nuque du vizard et força Ichigo à l'embrasser de nouveau mais cette fois-ci, à pleine bouche. Le roux gémit légèrement : il n'aurait jamais cru que ce baiser pouvait lui donner autant de sensations. Lorsqu'ils se séparerent, Ichigo prononça, encore haletant :

« Je t'aime Renji … »

Le dénommé sourit légèrement et répondit à son tour :

« Moi aussi Ichigo, je t'aime. »

Ler jeune homme s'allongea aux cotés de son nouvel amant et l'enlaça, lentement. Il chuchota à son oreille, les larmes aux yeux :

« Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes … Je viens à peine de découvrir mes sentiments pour toi …

- Ne pleures pas s'il te plait, Ichi … Moi, je ne suis, pas triste. Pourtant, C'est vrai que j'aurais bien aimé profiter un peu plus de toi mais tu sais … Je vais mourir heureux parce que je sais que tu m'aimes …

- Bien sur que je t'aime, comme un fou …

- Je suis … content … »

Soudainement, le regard de Renji devint vide, sa tête devint plus lourde et se déposa lourdement sur le sol, inconscient … Ichigo comprit tout de suite et une seule larme, silencieuse, s'étala sur la joue rougie du jeune homme. Il se leva prit son sac sur son épaule et déposa dans ses bras, le corps sans vie du shinigami. Il ouvrit la porte à Aizen qui était resté dans le couloir, il lui demanda juste :

« On rentre à Las Noches … S'il te plait. »

Le brun ouvrit un garganta et ils arrivèrent rapidement au Hueco Mundo. A peine sortit du passage obscure, il allongea le cadavre de son amant dans le désert intérieur, sous le soleil artificiel. Il le prit dans ses bras pour lui redonner un peu de chaleur. Aizen laissa Ichigo ainsi durant plus d'une heure mais il fit attention à faire doucement baisser la luminosité du ciel animé jusqu'à ce que celui-ci fut plongé dans la pénombre nocturne. Vers 22h, le brun alla rejoindre le vizard qui était allongé contre une dune :

« Ichigo, j'ai préparé à manger avec ce que tu as pris chez toi … Tu viens ? »

Le jeune homme resta silencieux, encore fébrile …

« Aller, viens manger …

- C'est de ta faute …

- Comment ?

- S'il est mort, si Renji est mort ! C'est de ta faute ! Tu aurais très bien pu le soigner !

- Mais non, je t'ai déjà expliqué ! C'est …

- Arrêtes tes mensonges, gardes les pour les autres mais sur moi, ça marche plus! Tu n'es qu'un menteur ! J'aurai du écouter Renji et te livrer au Seireitei !

- Tu … Tu le penses vraiment ?

- Ca oui ! Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé dans ma tête pour que je te libère ! J'ai vraiment été trop con de croire que tu aurais pu changer ou que tu avais un bon fond finalement ! Tu n'es qu'un manipulateur, le pire que j'ai jamais connu ! Peut être même que tu m'as menti , tes parents sont pas morts ou bien ton père devait être un enfoiré, tout comme toi ! Vas-y ! Dis moi ce qui était vrai parmi tout les bobards que tu m'as raconté ! Ca ne m'étonnerai pas que tout soit faux ! »

Ichigo se rendit compte ce qu'il venait de dire à l'homme en face de lui, Aizen Sosuke, le grand traître de la Soul Society. Il aurait pensé qu'il l'attaquerait mais non, le brun resta interdit suite aux reproches que lui faisait Ichigo. Le jeune homme remarqua juste une grande impression de tristesse dans son regard fauve.

Aizen tourna les talons et remonta dans les appartements, silencieux. Quant à Ichigo, il retourna s'allonger près du corps de Renji. Puis, tout à coup, il craqua et pleura abondamment … Il ne se souvint plus de la dernière fois où il avait pleuré comme ça. Le souffle court, il en voulait à Aizen de n'avoir rien fait pour Renji …

Il leva les yeux au ciel, plein de larmes … Il observa les étoiles qui peuplaient la voûte factice et remarqua les rayons lunaires qui apparaissaient à travers le trou qui donnait sur le véritable ciel de Las Noches. Il observa également la douce lumière rouge orangée qui enveloppait l'appartement d'Aizen, cette vision le réchauffa quelque peu et malgré la fraîcheur de l'air, il resta là jusqu'à environ 2h du matin. Il remonta ensuite dans les appartement en ayant pris soin de brûler le cadavre de Renji, il n'aurait pas supporter de le voir se décomposer.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans le salon, il vit qu'Aizen lui avait laissé un mot et une assiette :

« Ichigo,

Je t'ai laissé une assiette de curry, j'espère qu'elle sera encore chaude quand tu liras ce mot. Pour dormir, je te laisse dormir dans mon lit : j'ai trouvé un futon que j'ai installé dans la chambre pour moi.

A demain, Sosuke. »

Il prit une bouché de riz et à sa grande surprise, le plat était encore chaud et il sortit sur le balcon, accoudé à la balustrade, pour le manger. Il dut bien avouer que le curry était délicieux malgré le fait que les produits en conserves utilisés n'était pas de meilleurs qualités.

Ensuite, il se rendit dans la chambre en se faisant le plus discret possible. Dans la pénombre, il distingua le corps d'Aizen allongé sur le futon, une fine couverture sur le torse. Il vit également l'éclat de Kyoka Suigetsu qui était à porté de main pour parer toutes éventualités.

Ichigo se déshabilla pour ne garder que son tee-shirt et son caleçon. Il s'enfouit ensuite sous les immenses couvertures et s'enfonça dans le matelas moelleux : il ferma les yeux et attendit que le sommeil daigne le frapper pour tomber dans une torpeur réparatrice …

Red like bloody tears …

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous à plut ! Moi j'aime bien la tournure que ça prend : j'ai réussi à caser mon RenIchi et le IchiAi s'installe petit à petit … C'est vrai que là, on voit pas comment Ichi va finir dans les bras de Sôsuke ^^

Bonne St Valentin à tous ! (en avance je sais, J-2) Je n'ai pas encore eu de St Valentin en couple et je ne pense pas que cette année sera l'exception T.T (j'adore me faire plaindre lol)

Sinon, je pense que je vais publier mon prochain chapitre Jeudi ou Vendredi … Donc je vous dis à la semaine prochaine et je compte sur vous pour les reviews ! Merci d'avance à mes fidèles lectrices ! ^^


End file.
